The Epic Love
by laurabrennan
Summary: A tale of a girl finding out a life changing secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

He breathed in slowly just trying to get his words out

"I love you and our love was real and pure" He said with his last breath

She pulled him close and said "You better not make that your last breath, Jason stay with me please"

He put his hand on her face.

"Look after him okay baby, that's my boy and you better make sure he makes the football team"

That's all Hannah really remembered from that night, she didn't know how it happened. A big flash and she was crying over Jason has he could have taken his last breath.

"Hannah!"

"Yes?"

Every time she heard her name she wished for news on Jason. Is he alive? Would he live? He had been in a coma for 3 months now. She hardly remembered anything.

But everything came back to her she actually wasn't pregnant the night now got more clear.

3 Months earlier

I missed you baby" The text read

"Hannah how are you going to tell him" My best friend Lana was always full of ways to make me worry

"I don't even think I am okay we don't need to worry yet"

Text him she yelled at me as I was replying

"Fine"

I slowly text back: "look Jason we need to talk don't worry nothing serious we just need to"

"Done are you happy"

"Yes" Lana always had a big smile on her face when she got her way.

Later on me and Jason met up to he seemed very edgy like he was hiding something and every time there was a big Nosie he would jump

"Hey babe how are you? Are you okay? Are we okay?" He exclaimed

"Hi, yeah we are fine, I'm just scared."

"Why?"

I think I might be..."

"Hannah, no you don't need to say that" " I know what you're going to say and we are going to go tonight and make sure" "but you know if anything was happening like that will be with you every step of the way right?"

"How did you?"

"You made me watch all those chick flicks, I know everything"

He kissed me on the forehead and we walked to the shops.

He made fun of me every step of the way inciting if it was a boy he would have to play footy and he would be kicking all the time. I would yell at him and tell him it would be a girl cause I "could feel it" At that point I couldn't feel anything. We went out after I took the test without looking at it because we were too nervous.

He was twice as nervous, he was still jumpy I could feel him shaking as we walked to the restaurant.

"Babe why are you shaking?"

"I'm just nervous about everything nothing to big"

"Are you sure there is nothing else going on?"

"Yes Hannah and if there was you would know, you're my everything"

As we were walking I heard a big bang.

I felt Jason hand grab me tight and then let me go slowly.

He fell to the ground.

I screamed

He was still calling my name when the sirens were going.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah, Thats my name. Jason was my boyfriend. I loved him, he was my soul mate and i could never let that go. The hospital would call everyday, insisting i "let him go" i would scream and yell and cry until they gave in and said "okay, another week hannah". I knew one day soon, they wouldn't be so kind.

Everyone knew, i loved him. What nobody knew was who shot him or why.

Yes, he got shot.

I know what you're thinking, typical mugging, Thing is, it wasn't like that at all. The shooter didn't take anything, wasn't even seen after it happened. Not that i was in the right mind to even notice that kind of stuff.

The chance of jason waking up was little, the doctor said about 20% of people going through the same thing would wake up. He continued with, even if he did wake up all the problems he had would be a struggle by themselves let alone the mental strain something like this can have on someone.

As the doctor continuously went on about "the chances" i saw a man enter his room.

The man was dressed in black. I knew i couldn't walk away from the doctor so i just watched. The man grabbed Jason's jacket and pulled something out of it, a piece of paper, maybe a note.

"Hannah!" the doctor shouted.

"sorry, yes?"

"His vitals aren't looking good, it might be time"

"Excuse me a minute."

"Hannah!" The doctor yelled

I continued walking, by the time i had taken my eyes of the man in black he had disappeared.

I checked Jasons jacket again. Nothing. I grabbed mine of the chair and continued to head out to the elevator. As i went down, i tried to think about everything that Jason was involved in, i mean i don't remember anything bad? Not a gang... nothing. I walked out the hospital and saw the man in black. As he saw me he started run...i picked up speed and followed.


End file.
